Nightmares
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Even years after the Puppet Show incident, Dipper is still haunted by the time Bill spent in his body, and the deal he made.


**I get a lot of ideas.**

 **And Gravity Falls is AWESOME!**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey Pine Tree."

"Bill?" I'm shaking.

Why am I shaking?

No, of course I'm shaking.

How is Bill back?

No, that doesn't matter

Bill is back.

Mabel.

I have to get Mabel.

I have to get Mabel and get her away. We both have to get as far away as possible.

Maybe we can set up another protective barrier.

Maybe we can hold out.

There's no way we could beat him again. We barely beat him last time.

I try to turn and run to Mabel's room, but I find my legs unable to move.

"Nuh-uh Pine Tree. I'm not lettin ya go anywhere! Now, I'm gonna make a deal with you. I leave your sister alone, and you become my puppet again."

"I'm not making any deals with you!" I try to sound brave, while my entire inner body is trembling.

"Then I guess I'm gonna go and slit shooting star's throat." He replies, floating away towards Mabel's room.

"Wait, no!"

"Oh, guess I know that your weaknesses haven't changed one bit."

I take a few deep breaths. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Fine, deal." I stick my hand out to the illuminati sign.

"Deal." Bill takes my hand, covered in the blue flames of the devil.

And he yanks me out of my body.

"AHH!" I shout, jolting up in bed, drenched in sweat and my eyes full of tears.

Another nightmare.

Another Bill nightmare.

What did Mabel say to do whenever I had a Bill nightmare?

Right, go in the kitchen and breathe and think about where I was.

I throw the blanket off me and place my feet on the hard-wood floor. It's cool.

I slowly walk out of my room and past Mabel's, trying not to wake her up.

I slip into the kitchen and sit at the dining room table. I place one hand over my mouth, my eyes suddenly deciding they need to start leaking tears again.

"Dipper?" Mabel walks into the room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Ma-Mabel?"

She looks over my face, then immediately walks to the other side of the table and sits. She grabs the hand I don't have over my face and squeezes it.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Di-Dipper Pines." I reply.

"How old are you?"

"I-I'm I'm 15."

"Where's Bill right now?"

I look her in the eyes.

"He-he-he's gone. He-he-he's dead."

"Right. It's okay Dip, you're safe. Don't worry. He's not coming back."

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm safe. I'm safe." I whisper, staring my sister in the face. My sister whose awake at four am, holding my hand and helping me work through my PTSD nightmares. Because mom and dad refused to get a therapist.

She squeezes my hand tighter.

"Don't worry Dip, nothing will ever hurt you again. I won't let anything." She says, trying to sound brave.

I nod at her.

"Bill's gone. Bill's gone. Bill's gone." I suddenly feel a desperate need to reassure myself that the triangular demon can't return. I clutch Mabel's hand, as if letting go would plunge me into the oblivion of Bill's dimension.

"Yeah. Bill's gone. Bill's gone and there's no way he can come back." She replies reassuringly.

"Was it the same dream?" She asks.

"Yeah... S-same dream."

"Okay. Just remember that I'm okay. I'm okay. Bill can't hurt either of us. He can't hurt you and he can't hurt me." She replies soothingly.

"Yeah."

"Wanna call Grunkle Ford in the morning?"

I nod.

"Okay. C'mon. I'll stay with you." She helps me stand up and leads me back into my room. She pulls a spare blanket out of my closet and takes one of my pillows. She puts both on the floor and sits on top of the blanket while I lay down on my bed.

Mom and Dad never believed us when we told them about Bill. So when I started having the nightmares, about a week after 8th grade started, they thought it was just from a scary story Grunkle Stan had told us.

After all, who would believe in a giant illuminati demon who came to take over our world, and possessed me when I attempted to bargain with him for a computer password? If I thought like them, then I could understand why they through the whole Bill thing was just a scary story.

It's a good thing I have Mabel.

She was never possessed by Bill, so she doesn't have the nightmares.

But she's always there to help me through mine.

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
